


Taken for a Ride

by MurielJones



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Horses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-14
Updated: 2011-10-14
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurielJones/pseuds/MurielJones
Summary: Jack rides a horse.





	Taken for a Ride

"Are you sure this is such a good idea Aaron?"

"He's a kid, he wants to ride a horse, I think you're making too much of this."

"He's just six.  According to Canadian statistics children 6 and younger compromise half of all horse related fatalities."

"Don't you think you're being a little dramatic Reid?"

"Not if you take into consideration that horseback riding is as dangerous as motorcycle racing."  

"Reid, it's a pony."

"That's not what makes the difference, while it does make a difference to the rider's ability to control the animal because of the leg position and of course the strength required, the single biggest factor according the North American Horseman's' Association is the appropriate match of horse and rider.  Even advanced riders can be over-mounted and find themselves unable to manage their  horses easily. "

"Reid, we really don't need to know the problems of Olympic Equestrians"

"We do, in that they don't differ from those of a beginner in any significant way.   "

"Reid, he's a kid, kids bounce."

"Actually they don't, well they may bounce, the statics don't reflect that, New Mexico statistics  do show that a child is more likely to die in a riding accident that would have resulted in injuries to an adult."

"Reid its not like he's parachuting."

"According to the American Red Cross being as little as two feet of the ground can double your risk of serious injury."

"Reid you're overreacting."

"Aaron, they can go zero to 50 instantly, they could buck a rider off, who could hit the ground at 80mph!  They weigh a thousand pounds.  They're unpredictable; it says so on this piece of paper.  The helmet clearly says 'Does not prevent death!'"  

"For god sake's Reid, look how happy he is petting them."

"25% of horse related deaths occur on the ground."

"Reid, what is this really about?"

"Sign the damn thing Aaron, but make sure he wears a helmet, they reduce the risk of death in a accident by 40-60%, as significantly they reduce the reduce risk of permanently debilitating head injuries, 60-80%.  I know he's your son, but just because you can ride a horse doesn't mean he has to."

"Spencer go wait in the car, you don't have to watch.  We can talk about this later."

Jack waved happily at Spencer as rode carefully around the arena.  "Daddy look!  He listens to me!  I love him so much!  Can we have him please?"

"Now that's a good reason to not let Jack have ever got onto one of those things."  Aaron muttered under his breath.


End file.
